1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active compound combinations, in particular within a fungicide composition, which comprises (A) fenamidone and (B) ethaboxam. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for curatively or preventively controlling the phytopathogenic fungi of plants or crops, to the use of a combination according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method for protecting a seed and not at least to the treated seed.
2. Description of Related Art
Fenamidone, having the chemical name (S)-3,5-dihydro-5-methyl-2-(methylthio)-5-phenyl-3-(phenylamino)-4H-imidazol-4-one (161326-34-7) (Compound A) and its manufacturing process starting from known and commercially available compounds is described in EP-A 0 551 048 and EP-A 0 629 616.
Ethaboxam having the chemical name N-(cyano-2-thienylmethyl)-4-ethyl-2-(ethylamino)-5-thiazolcarboxamide (162650-77-3) (Compound B) and its manufacturing process starting from known and commercially available compounds is described in EP-A 0 639 574.
Active compound combinations comprising fenamidone and further fungicides are disclosed in WO 96/03044, WO 99/27788 and WO 2008/077922. However, neither of the prior art references teaches to combine fenamidone and ethoboxam.
Since the environmental and economic requirements imposed on modern-day crop protection compositions are continually increasing, with regard, for example, to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and favourable preparation ability, and since, furthermore, there may be problems, for example, with resistances, a constant task is to develop new compositions, in particular fungicidal agents, which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements. The present invention provides active compound combinations/compositions which in some aspects at least achieve the stated objective.